Harry Potter: Alternate Reality
by Dream Angel1
Summary: What if the life Harry Potter knew wasn't real? What if what Harry believes to be his life, isn't? Read and find out.


Alternate Reality

By Dream Angel

Bright green eyes opened to great the face of what looked to be a doctor. He had blond hair and pale skin and was wearing a white over-coat. At first sight he seemed to be dangerous, but one look into his chocolate brown eyes let him know that he was safe. Harry turned his attention to the room around him. White padding was on all the walls, covering the room in a safe pillow-like substance. Fluffy white rugs surrounded the floor and the only means of looking outside was through a small, bar covered window at the side of the room. Harry tried to stand, but only to realize his arms and legs were strapped to a white chair that was bolted to the floor.

"Come here. He's waking up." Harry heard the doctor say, and though he knew the doctor was right in front of him it sounded as though his voice was a distant echo from a far away cave. 

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright sweetie?" Said a strangely familiar female voice. 

"Harry. How are you feeling son?" 'Son? Who would call him son? His father had died years ago.'

"Calm down Mr. Potter, give him some time to wake up." 'The doctor again. Wait a minute, he just said "Mr. Potter". Why would he say that?'

"Where, where am I?" Harry heard his voice say; though he didn't know he was saying it and always keeping his head down as he said it.

"Harry, calm down. You're with us, your parents. You are in a hospital. You were a little, um, sick. But you'll be ok now. Don't worry, everything will be fine." 'That female voice again. I know that voice.'

"A, a hospital? Where?" Harry's voice said again, though completely on it's own, and his head still looking at the floor.

"Harry, son, You are at St. Mathew's Hospital for the Mentally Ill. You just said some weird things, and after you passed out we took you to a normal hospital, a little ways down from where we live. They told us to take you here. You have been here for a little over a week now."

"May I be let out of the chair?" Harry questioned the people around him.

Harry heard some rustling, and in a few minutes felt the metal that had trapped Harry to the chair being lifted. He picked up his wrist running a hand along it; just to know that it was still there, then lifted his head up to look at the three people towering above him. He was shocked as he came face to face with what appeared to be his parents. 

He must have let his shock somehow know for both his parents looked suddenly very worried, as though they thought he was going to die at any moment.

"Doctor, he does remember us, doesn't he?" Harry heard "Mr. Potter" say.

"Well his illness has caused him to hallucinate, and create an alternate reality that he believes he has lived for his entire life. You need to give him time to adjust. From what we have heard in his dream state, he talks about wizards and witches. He keeps mentioning something about "Hogwarts" which we believe to be some sort of building. He also keeps stating things about "Voldemort" who we believe to be the main villain in his alternate reality."

"What do you mean "illness", I didn't hallucinate anything. It's all real. Mom, dad, please. You've got to believe me. You know it's true, right?" 'If you even are my parents.'

Harry saw the smile one the woman brighten as soon as he called her "mom", but his "father's" face became shallow, perhaps thinking that his "son" really was insane.

"Son." 'He keeps saying that, what, does he think it will help or something?' "I know that this is going to be very hard for you to except, but you are going to have to realize that what you have believed to be your whole life isn't real. We, your parents and your friends are real."

"Like Ron and Hermione?"

"No Harry, dear like Chris, and Jessica and Sam. They are all waiting to hear from you. As soon as you're better you can see them again."

"I've, never heard of those people…mom." 'Might as well humor them.'

"Never?"

"Never."

Blackness suddenly engulfed him, but soon the black turned into a bright white light. Harry had to close his eyes for it was to bright to look at and when he opened his eyes again he found himself not in some strange hospital room, but on the Hogwart's Express. He saw Ron sitting across from him, talking to Hermione. When they saw that he was awake they both greeted him with warm smiles.

'That had to have been a dream. Just some strange dream. Right?' 

***

Well thanks for reading. Can I ask one small favor? Would you please tell me what you think of it? I can't make it any better if you don't. Well I guess the choice is up to you. Thanks again for reading. 

~ Buh Byes ^-^


End file.
